


First Night in the Kingdom

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Collab, Collaboration, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Politics, Rescue, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: After having been spirited away by her best friend and his King, Eclipse is now in the Ogre Kingdom for the first time in her life.  And living there is not going to be the same as home.





	

 

"I do apologize for not having a more... welcoming party to greet you, Miss Eclipse, but it was rather short noticed and we could not risk your welcome here being broadcast to anyone spying on us."

 

"A-Ah no, C-Commander," Eclipse stuttered as she held onto Lugnut's arm as the two of them, the Ogre King Megatron, and the King's top Commander, err his Army General, walked through the castle's dimly lit hallways.

 

"Bombrush, are you certain no one knows of Eclipse's arrival?"

 

"At the moment, only myself and a few top advisors know at the moment," Bombrush said as he and three soldiers kept guard around the king and his guest. "Though you won't be able to keep it that way forever."

 

"I have no intentions of revealing this to the public."

 

"Now, now, don't be drastic. I meant some of the servants will eventually, if I'm assuming you'll provide your friend here with attendants and guards?"

 

Megatron huffed, glancing down at the young woman. While he wished to keep her stay here a secret, he couldn't leave her unattended and Lugnut couldn't always be with her. Not to mention Lugnut wasn't trained to be a maid, so he wouldn't know what to do for her in a domestic situation. But he also didn't need the servants gossiping like they do and having Eclipse's whereabouts getting out to the public...

 

He would have to talk to Shockwave about how to handle the situation. He was not only good at finding secrets, but keeping them as well; the man was his spymaster for a reason, after all. 

 

"I can assure you my son and his friends can keep your little friend here a secret, Megatron," Bombrush said, gesturing to the three guards with them. "They know better than to incite your wrath."

 

Megatron rolled his eyes. While he knew his Captain of the Guard could keep quiet, he had his doubts about the other two. Novabomb was known to talk about literally anything and everything with everyone whereas Nebula just enjoyed holding information over people's heads for her own personal gain. But he also knew they respected him (somewhat anyway), so perhaps Bombrush had a point.

 

"It's not them I'm concerned about."

 

"I'm sure Shockwave will find you some loyal servants who can keep their mouths shut, but we have been stressing over other issues thanks to you sudden departure."

 

"I'm guessing my advisors couldn't keep my disappearance a secret?"

 

"To be fair, there were several public events that you were supposed to attend that you suddenly didn't appear at."

 

"They couldn't say I was sick or something?"

 

"Megatron, you haven't been sick since you were a child. I highly doubt the public would have bought such a lie. You should really think things through more clearly before deciding to disappear so quickly to rescue the princess."

 

Eclipse turned her head down in embarrassment as she continued to let herself be escorted by the Ogre bodyguard.

 

"Ah, my apologies, Miss Eclipse," Bombrush backtracked when he saw his king's angry look, "I don't mean that your quick rescue wasn't necessary, but Megatron didn't really give us much to work with when he went out to rescue you. He left a lot unattended and left his advisors unprepared."

 

The princess buried her head into her ogre friend's arm as he held her close to try and comfort her.

 

"I-I'm sor-"

 

"Eclipse, none of this is your fault," Megatron spoke up as he continued to follow his Army General through the dark castle, "You were the one being forced to get married.  I had to do something quick."

 

She turned her head to the Ogre King, who finally turned to her with a small smile on his face.

 

"But in truth, I probably should have left better instructions for my advisors rather than just running off to save you.  You were my... friend," he said with a bit of hesitancy in his voice, "But I, as king, have a duty to my people."

 

"Still, it makes for a good story," the other ogre chuckled.

 

"I-" Eclipse tried to lift up her spirits with the humor, but it was hard for her to do.  She had just left the only home she had knew and had cause the ogre kingdom such trouble with its king coming to save her.  She couldn't help but to feel bad.

 

"My Lady," Lugnut drew her attention as he petted her arm, "You don't need to be upset.  General Bombrush is only teasing our King.  They're good friends."

 

Friends?  Eclipse turned back to the two men having small talk and laughing.  But he had-

 

"General Bombrush needs to remind King Megatron that he can't do everything."

 

"Of course.  Someone needs to keep this man grounded or else his ego will inflate enough to make him fly," the general turned around to look back at them with a smile on his face.

 

"Very funny, Bombrush," said king replied, "Is her room ready?"

 

"Of course, since that was the one thing you did tell us to do before you left."

 

"Good. I would like Eclipse to get proper rest in a bed tonight.  She's been sleeping on cold ground for the past few days; I don't want her to risk getting sick."

 

"I can also have some maids draw her up a hot bath."

 

"Do so," Megatron finally turned back to his guest, "I hope you do not mind waiting a little longer before you can get some rest, Eclipse."

 

"A-Ah no, I'm fine with that," the princess answered with a blush.

 

"Excellent.  Now Bombrush, if you will-"

 

"Of course," the general answered as he quickly escorted the trio into the living quarters of the castle for much needed refreshing.

 

XXX

 

"Do you require anything else, My Lady?"

 

Eclipse blushed as the ogre bodyguard stood outside her new room after having escorted her back from the bath they had to pull up for her.  He had been so kind as to have done nothing to freshen himself up while she took a quick bath.  Lugnut was going to do it afterwards, but still... it was so late.

 

"N-No, Lugnut, I'm fine."

 

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

 

"I'm fine.  I think I'll be okay until morning."

 

"Very well," Lugnut turned to gesture at the female guard who had been stationed with him, "This is my friend, Strika.  She'll be guarding you for tonight while I return to my king's side.  If you need anything, let her know."

 

"O-Okay," Eclipse looked across at the female ogre who nodded at her.

 

"Then... Good night... Miss Eclipse,"

 

"Good night, Lugnut," Primus, he looked so silly blushing like that closing the door.  He always did that whenever he addressed her without a proper or formal title unlike King Megatron who seemed to only refer to her by her name only without any honorific.

 

But she was too tired to think about it.  Letting out a yawn, Eclipse moved to the giant bed and moved under the covers.

 

It was a bit scary, being in a room that wasn't hers in a kingdom she knew little about.  But compared to having to do the same by marrying someone she had never heard of before... she actually liked this one more.

 

She at least knew two of the people, err ogres, in this castle and everyone else she had met was nice to her.  Certainly much friendlier than what she was used to back home.

 

As her eyes began to droop, Eclipse wondered what would happen to her after this.  Would she be able to stay here?  Would she never return home like she had promised them when they had come to rescue her?

 

She let out another yawn.  She could think about all that tomorrow.  For now, she just wanted to sleep on a nice bed.

 

END


End file.
